Aftermath
by Maskyftw
Summary: After waking up in an abandoned school Brian tries to figure out what happened in the last few years and what he has done to make things worse. I don't own marble hornets. Please review:) will update frequently!
1. Entry 88

Cold. Dark. Wet. This is what it's like at Benedict hall. Three years ago it was crawling with new college students. Now, cold, alone and almost dead one man in a hoodie wakes up.

As he wakes he has a terrible headache, like he fell off a balcony (A/N yes I know normal people don't think of that when they have headaches)

Brian wakes up remembering nothing of where he was or what happened. The last thing he remembers is going to the abandoned hospital to film some Marble Hornets scenes with Alex.

Brian gets up and starts looking around for an exit. As he looks around he sees a room with light filtering in.

In the center of the room is a chair, with cut ropes next to it. Littering the walls are pictures of Alex tied to a chair.

"No..." Brian says, "why would they do this to Alex?"

He hears a buzz in his ears and turns around. 10 feet away stands the infamous operator, staring and worsening Brian's headache Brian runs down the corridor towards a door. Brian bolts out the door and runs up the stairs escaping the basement.

"I need to find Alex..."

LATER

Brian walks down the streets of Tuscaloo, Alabama when he sees a news broadcast with a familiar face.

"...was found laying on the side of the road almost dead," says the reporter," luckily a trucker drove by and saw him."

"What exactly happened to him?" Asked the news anchor.

"The doctors are saying he was stabbed many times everywhere and left to die," said the reporter, " weird part is that at the site there was no blood on the ground around him like he was carted away and left there."

"So how is Alex doing now?" Asked the anchor.

'ALEX!' Thought Brian worriedly.

"Doctors say he's doing better but keeps muttering,'it was Tim' and something about a hornet, doctors think there is brain damage, and we think someone named Tim did this to him."

Brian sprinted towards the hospital. Tim wouldn't try to kill Alex! Tim was a good person.

Brian stopped at a neon sign 'July 7, 2014.'

It's been 3 years since the abandoned hospital...


	2. Entry 89

How could this be? Three YEARS?! How could he have survived. He dug his hands into his pocket obviously confused. He felt something in his pocket, glasses... Alex's glasses...

Why did Brian have Alex's glasses. Why was Alex stabbed? How is Tim related to his stabbing? Why was he thinking of so many questions? These were all legitimate questions.

'Ok Brian you gotta go see Alex, he will have answers' though Brian.

He walked down the street toward the hospital. Unfortunately for him, news teams were everywhere and there didn't seem to be any way to get inside.

Brian sighed sadly as he walked away. Maybe That school would have something to do with this. Brian thought.

As Brian walked toward the school he saw someone go in. Tim. Brian was about to run up to him when he remembered Alex. What had happened when he was gone?

Brian followed Tim down the stairs into the basement making sure to stay about 20 feet away from Tim as to not be heard. Tim walked toward the back of the hall into a room with a sewage drain. Tim took out a crowbar, pulled off the drain and went into the sewage pipes. Brian kept very far behind Tim so he wasn't seen in the pipes.

Eventually Tim went up into another building. Brian followed him, hiding in rooms left and right they slowly made it towards a stairwell. The last room Brian went in had a bloody handprint and a backpack. He grabbed the backpack and kept walking towards the stairwell.

Upstairs Tim went into a room and closed the door. Near the entrance on the floor was blood.

Suddenly feeling lightheaded Brian sprinted towards the door to the building that apparently was locked from the outside. Just as he ran out the door he heard Tim yell 'stop!'

Brian jumped into some bushes just before Tim ran out. He looked around for the man but couldn't see him anywhere. Tim gave up and went back inside, shutting Brian out.

Brian grabbed the backpack and walked back toward the city. He rented a hotel with money he found in a wallet in his hoody. In his room he went through the belongings of the backpack.

Inside there was a flashlight with extra batteries, a camera with a charger and a few tapes, pills in a bottle, water, a couple notebooks, and a laptop.

The camera was dead so he plugged it in. And the notebooks were filled with crazy scribbles. As Brian opened the laptop he felt as if he was about to get all his answers. When it booted up he saw the account name.

Alex Krailie

He clicked it and...


	3. Entry 90

The computer was locked.. With a password

Hmmm what could it be...

BRAINISSOCOOL

X

ALEXISAWESOME

X

PASSWORD

X

Brian gave up on the password after getting locked out. He went on to the next thing that had information on it. Alex's camera.

Although it probably only has a few scenes from Marble Hornets on it, he decided it was best to check. The first tape started in an abandoned building...

Alex walked through the halls of the abandoned hospital looking for something. He kept turning around as if he thought he was being followed. He turned a corner and there was the faceless giant.

'That guy keeps appearing everywhere I wonder what he wants...' Brian thought.

Alex turned around and ran towards the exit only to be blocked with a man in a mask. A skull mask.

Cornered Alex ran right at him. By this time the distortion was so bad you could hardly see. Then the tape ended.

Brian tried the other tapes and only one of the others worked. The tapes that didn't work just showed up as black.

Alex was now in his house drawing when there was a knock on his door. He grabbed his camera and walked to the door. Stupidly, he opened it. Three masked men walked in. The one in the normal mask hit Alex in the head effectively knocking him out.

The man in the skull shaped mask grabbed him and stuffed him in a bag. The third man, a person in a hoody with a black mask, grabbed the camera. FIND ALEX FIND THE ARK appeared on the screen.

Cut to black.

So Alex was kidnapped by some masked people. Brian had so many more questions now. What was the ark? Who were the masked men? Why did they want Alex? Why did the hooded man look so cool?

Then Brian tried something

ARK

the computer loaded the password...

And...

It worked!

So ark must have something to do with this. Alex had only a couple things open. He had someone named Jay's twitter up and he had a google search of marble hornets. He decided to click on the first link which was a YouTube channel. The computer crashed. Great. Right when he was about to get answers.

Brian decided to go see Alex now. So he started walking to the hospital. Luckily for him many of the news team cleared out so Brian got right inside.

" I would like to see Alex Krailie," Brian said.

" who are you?" Asked the nurse.

"I'm one of Alex's friends," Brian replied.

"Ok I will ask him if he wants visitors,"

5 minutes later the nurse came back.

"He said he could talk," the nurse said.

"Wait he's actually talking now?" Brian asked.

She didn't reply.

Brian walked into the room.

"Hi Alex how are you doi-" began Brian.

"You! I thought Tim had killed you!" Alex shouted.

"What are you talking about?"

"Uck your still wearing that hoody?!"

"I am so confused."

" marble hornets! YouTube channel! Tim, Jay, me, you?"

"Wha-"

"Leave now! Your no friend of mine!"

Alex screamed.

The nurse ran in and pulled Brian out of the room.

Back at the hotel room Brian decided in the morning to find a library, go to a computer and look at that YouTube channel.

The next day Brian sat in front of a computer and watched 'introduction'


	4. Entry 91

After 3 hours Brian had gotten to entry 23. He kept dozing off because of his lack of sleep. It was Sunday so the library closed early and Brian got kicked out. From the knowledge that came out of a man named Jay's YouTube channel Brian knew that Alex had gone missing and that there was a man in a mask and he called himself 'totheark.'

Since Brian had found Alex's bag he started filming himself with Alex's camera. He didn't know why but he had a strange compelling to do it. He noticed that the camera seemed to be damaged as every now and then the screen tore or there was distortion. It especially happened when Brian coughed (which he did a lot.) He knew it was probably just the fact that the camera was old and reacted to loud noises near it, I mean who uses a camera with film anymore?

So Brian filmed on towards the abandoned school that he was so compelled to see. Although to get there without being seen, he needed to go through the woods. The woods surrounding the school were dense and cool. It was like a canopying a jungle.

Brian kept walking in the direction he *thought* was the way to the school. As he was walking he suddenly thought he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw nothing, but as he turned, he lost his balance and plummeted down a hill. (A/N hill used plummet! It's super effective!) When he hit the bottom he fainted.

As Brian woke up he noticed he wasn't in the same place as he was before. He was on the second floor of some lumber yard thing in the woods. Brian knew that if someone carted him here then they would be back. Near where he woke up, Brian found the camera and started out.

As he walked through the woods Brian looked through the footage. After he fell down the hill that tall man appeared and the distortion started. After that the only thing he could make out is a mask on a floor somewhere and a man running from the tall man.

As Brian saw this he looked up. In front of him was the tunnel. At the end of the tunnel was a figure no more than 6 feet tall wearing a hoodie and a mask. The mask was shaped like a skull and the hoodie was light brown, almost tan.

Then the distortion began. The masked man turned around and saw none other than (A/N Santa clause and they all lived happily ever after in the magical kingdom of the North Pole and got frostbite) the Very tall man. Apparently he always wanted to look his best because his tuxedo was always there. He would have been handsome if it wasn't for his face. It was like he didn't have any color in his skin and his face looked like a blank sheet of paper.

The masked man ran straight past Brian and kept running from the evil being. Brian mimicked the man but was too late and felt an icy hand grab him. As Brian felt sick everywhere he had one thought in the back of his head: don't you remember? You were one of US. Then he blacked out... Again. He woke up in his hotel room with the news on tv.

"...Krailie went missing today from his hospital room. The nurses said they came in to check on him but he was gone. There were also drawings all over the wall of faceless men and 'operator' written. Security cameras are just static and doctors say he went insane before leaving." Said the news anchor.

"Weird part is that there were no windows that could have been opened when he was laying down and he still couldn't stand up or even crawl." Said a doctor.

"We will have more on Alex later but now top ten reasons to end a chapter here..."

Brian needed to find Alex and needed to do it soon.


	5. Entry 92

Four walls

No doors

No escape

Then, out of the darkness, steps a figure.

No features.

No face.

Nothing but a tall figure with a suit.

He is everywhere.

He is distorted.

Then the figure disappears and a light shines. Run to the light and find two doors.

One door has a black mask on it with a frowning face.

The other is an all black door leading to nothing but void.

It has 'To The Ark' written on it.

Someone speaks.

"Go insane or go... ToTheArk..."

Brian woke up from his nightmare. On his lap was Alex's journal open to one of the pages that was blank.

Brian had been drawing the same type of drawings Alex had drawn.

*Bang*

A sound came from his hotel bathroom. Brian walked to the bathroom and saw the operator staring at him. He fell down to the floor with a terrible headache and passed out.

When Brian woke up he noticed a small box on the floor. Brian grabbed the box and opened it. Inside was a tape with the word 'ALEX' on it. Brian took it and played it.

It started with a shot of Alex in his hospital room, staring at the camera. Then words popped on the screen: "Kill them... then kill yourself. I tried but failed. Tim's fault. Find me find the ark. find me find death." The shot changes to an abandoned hospital with Alex filming random rooms. "Find me find the ark. Everything is Normal Everything is fine Worry about nothing Make sure nothings on your mind. Everything is Normal Everything is fine Worry about nothing Make sure nothings on your mind. Everything is Normal Everything is fine Worry about nothing Make sure nothings on your mind. Everything is Normal Everything is fine Worry about nothing Make sure nothings on your mind. MAKE SURE NOTHINGS ON YOUR MIND."

Alex's face appeared again on the hospital bed. The shot is distorted and the operator can be seen in the window. "find me, kill me, kill them, kill yourself..."

Cut to black.

Brian headed to the library and watched more entries. this time he got to entry number 82. He learned about who the masked man was, learned why Tim tried to kill Alex and even learned about Jays death. He also learned about ToTheArk and the hooded man. But throughout the whole 82 episodes he only saw the skull masked man once. He was either dead or not very active.

Now that he knew how much of a threat Alex was Brian bought a knife Just in case he came across him.

Brian wrote a list in his journal:

-Dead:

Jay

Jessica

Seth

-Alive:

Brian

Alex

Tim

-Unknown fate:

Sarah

Brian thought the best thing he could do now was find Tim and get more answers.

Because Alex wasn't going to be much help anymore.


	6. Entry 93

_HELLO, So I took a little break in between part 1 and part 2! So part 2 will focus more on Tim's half of the story and part 3 will be them working together. I will give no spoilers and this will probably be the last you will hear from me until part 3. So without further ado: Aftermath part II~_

He didn't want it to end like this.

After killing Alex Tim realized he hadn't done the best job.

First of all Alex hadn't died after all and second, now he knew who the person that attacked him was.

Now Tim was a criminal. Probably even being blamed for Amy, Seth, Jay, and Sarah's deaths.

And he now had the guilt of killing his best friend.

If only he had revealed his face, Tim would have saved him from that window instead of letting him fall.

He wished he could tell him that, but he couldn't.

He wished he could have saved Jay too, but Jay might have become what Brian had.

Tim now was heading towards Benedict hall to hide out from the police.

Tim was debating weather or not to wear his mask to hide his face, but that might attract attention from random bystanders.

On another note that might also make him revert to his slightly insane other personality, and that wouldn't help him at all.

Tim still didn't know how the alternate personalities worked.

Or what the ark was.

As Tim approached Benedict hall, he saw a strange masked person enter and shut the door.

Tim ran as fast as he could but the doors were locked when he got there.

So he had to take the alternate entrance, through the sewage system.

As Tim walked through the tunnels he thought he heard a noise behind him, but when he turned around he saw absolutely nothing.

When he climbed up the ladder he saw the masked man run up the stairs away from the halls basement.

Tim hurriedly ran up the stairs but lost the masked man.

Tim walked around for a while until he found the room that he had killed Alex in.

There was blood coming out from under the door.

All of a sudden he heard a sound and turned.

He saw a man in a tan hoody run towards the door.

Tim chased after the man but when he got out of the building the man was gone.

Could it have been Brian? No. Brian was dead. Alex probably stole his jacket and was pranking Tim.

Idiot.

But Alex was in the hospital.

And Brian was dead.

And it was all Tim's fault.


	7. Entry 94

The thought that Brian was still alive haunted him. Actually it could have been anyone in that hoody, I could have been that groundskeeper he met a few months ago, it could be anyone. Whoever it was- they were faster than Tim, and if they weren't on his side, that might be bad. But the worst thing was that if he was Brian, he would remember what Tim had done to him.

Tim had betrayed him and let him fall. He wanted to blame all of this on Alex, but he couldn't. Alex didn't kill Brian, or betray Jay. He wanted to blame Brian for Jay's death but he couldn't do that either. He had warned Jay that if he found Alex, he would die. He just wanted to walk up to that faceless thing and punch it in the face.

Tim had nothing to do but run around the abandoned buildings that they had already been in. Right now he was trying to locate the place where Seth had been taken to before he disappeared, but hadn't had much luck. Everything that had remotely resembled it was different than the one in the video. Tim decided to talk to some people around town for it.

Tim walked to the house nearest to the park they had been filming at. He knocked on the door and a woman answered.

"Do you know of any factories or pump house things around here?" Tim asked. She looked at him as if he was insane.

"Um... I think there was one down the road from here..." She replied.

"What do you mean 'was?'" Tim asked.

"Well I think it was torn down because there was some dead body found in the basement... Wait! I probably still have the article. Wait here a second." She walked off.

Tim stood around waiting for a few minutes until he saw a man in a mask across the street staring at him. It was the same man from Benedict hall. He could see him better now, he wore a black hoody with a skeleton mask. The man started to run but Tim didn't waste a second. He ran down the street after the man almost catching him when they were teleported to an abandoned barn. Tim looked around for the man but couldn't find him.

Tim ran to the door and opened it just to find himself back in the center of the barn. He kept this cycle until he realized the barn didn't want him to leave. He decided to explore the barn. The barn was old and falling apart. It had two floors and on the top floor was a bunch of rotting wood in a pile. He climbed the ladder to the second floor and started walking towards the wood when the floor gave out and he fell having a strange sense of Deja Vu. When he looked up he saw the masked man staring down on him. The last thing he remembered was the masked man dropping his mask and the blackness.

When Tim woke up he was in the park on the bottom of the slide. He got up and started walking towards the house where the girl was going to give him the article. He walked up to the porch and knocked on the door. The girl answered.

"Hello?" She 'asked.'

"Hi, you were going to give the newspaper article," Said Tim.

"Why did you leave? I got that article out and it took me a while to find it." She said.

"Well at least it hasn't been that long," he said.

"What do you mean 'not that long!' Its been three days!" She said.

"What?!" Tim said. Then, realizing what must have happened said, "I guess I got kinda... distracted..."

"Yeah, so here the article," She handed him the article, "pretty sad, I actually worked with him."

The article said that his name was Seth and that he was found murdered in the basement with a gunshot to the head. Seth.

"Thanks, i'm Tim." Tim said.

"No problem, i'm Sarah."


	8. Entry 95

As Tim drove home he thought about what he had just learned. Seth was dead, and Sarah was alive. At least one person from the film other than him is alive. Of course, Jessica used to be alive...

FLASHBACK

As Tim was talking to Jessica he started feeling the effects of the operator on him, but he ignored it and kept talking. After keeping his nickname 'liar' given to him by none other than ToTheArk he started to cough.

'No, not now!' Tim thought as he fell to the ground.

"Tim? Are you ok?" Jessica asked.

The camera distorted and shut off.

"Tim!?" Jessica yelled.

Tim stopped coughing and got up. The world started warping around them and they found themselves in the basement of Benedict hall, Tim with a mask on. Jessica ran for the door, but it was too late. The next day Tim woke up in his car with his camera, and his mask.

At least Tim hadn't killed anyone willingly. Actually, he killed Alex, but did Alex count? Alex was basically murdering everyone he saw because of that stupid operator. Oh. And he had killed Brian.

Brian and Tim had been best friends. Brian was the first real friend Tim had. Who would want to be friends with a mentally unstable kid? Tim had lost all confidence in himself. Until he met Brian.

When Tim finally had a friend his 'aggression points' had ceased and he was having less 'hallucinations.' When Brian had become friends with Tim, he didn't know he would die at the hands of his friend.

Brian also didn't know he would become a cryptic creep who stalks people for answers. Brian thought he could end things, that he would be the one to end all of this. He tried to save Jay, but Jay didn't listen to his warning, and he found the ark.

The thanks Brian got for trying to save Jay was being killed, by his best friend. Just another reason Tim should have died. And Brian shouldn't have.

They would have stayed friends if he hadn't started seeing the man too. It all started 5... No now it was 10 years ago...

*~flashback~*

Brian was out filming with the 'gang' during the day. Tim wasn't in this scene and was fetching some supplies for Alex while they were filming. It was the scene where Brian met up again with Sarah.

As they finished Brian started feeling uneasy and queasy. He decided to go get a drink from the parks drinking fountain.

When he got to the fountain he heard a sound from behind the facility. Brian walked around back and saw nothing so he decided to go back to the set. As he turned around he saw a very tall man in a suit with no face.

When he told Tim about this he was in shock. Was his sickness spreading to Brian now? Tim decided it was for the best to shun Brian so he didn't become what he was. But that only made Brian worse. So yes, Alex might have been right. He had killed everyone.

End flashback

He saw what he saw in Brian that day in Jay before he died. They all died because of him.

Tim had been going through the county looking for the farmhouse he had been in with no results. There must have been a billion barns in the city alone.

He had one more to check and it was on his way home. As he got out of his car he had a bad feeling. He ignored it and kept walking.

Tim walked inside and found himself at the barn he was in before, but now it was night and he wasn't in the barn he had parked next to.

Painted on the wall was 'go to the ark' in... Blood. Tim looked around and saw something in the corner of the barn. He walked closer to see what it was and probably shouldn't have.

Sarah's dead body was mangled in the corner bleeding all over. Tim turned to run but was stopped by a hand.

Alex was standing next to him with a knife.

"Did you miss me while I was 'dead'?"

Du du duuuu!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and happy new year!


	9. Entry 96

Now onto the finale of part 2!

Last time on aftermath...

Alex was standing next to him with a knife.

"Did you miss me while I was 'dead'?"

Now aftermath- part 2 finale

"Why are you doing this Alex? He's controlling you! Why do you think doing this will solve anything?" Tim shouted.

"This is the only way I can stop HIM! This 'virus' will continue to spread until everyone is infected! I already killed everyone but you and Brian, I even killed this Noah guy from Florida who was infected." Alex said. He pushed his knife closer to Tim, "now you will die the same way you tried to kill me!"

"We can fight him! Can't you tell your just a puppet?! He's using y-" Tim was cut short when the man in the skull mask walked in.

"Don't move or I kill him!" Alex shouted and brought the knife closer to Tim. The masked man took something from his pocket and a tiny flick was heard. The man threw it and the floor of the barn was turned to flames.

Alex pushed Tim on top of Sarah's body and stabbed him in the leg. Then he ran out the door.

Tim backed away as the flames drew closer, he tried to get up, but his leg was in terrible pain. Tim crawled towards the door and was met with another wall of blazes. To make things worse he had a terrible static in his ears that kept getting worse.

Then it stopped. But now Tim couldn't move. In the front entrance appeared a man. One of the mans legs was badly burnt and bleeding intensely. His clothes were burned and charred everywhere. His face was bleeding in a few different spots and his hair was mostly burned off. One of his arms was hanging oddly. The man limped slowly towards him silently across the barn. As he approached Tim he noticed something.

The operator appeared behind the man. The faceless one raised his hand and the man was seen doing the exact same thing. The operator reached down and disappeared. The man reached into his coat and pulled out a gun. It was a puppet.

The man looked Tim right in the eye. He had dark eyes almost no trace of white. His skin was mostly white and charred in a few places. Then he spoke.

"I'm trying to fight him but there is no use!" He screamed in a terrible voice the sounded like his mouth was full of blood. "Ki...ill...Ale...x...and...find the a...rk." He reached in his coat and took out a half melted skull mask and dropped it. "Tha...ank you..." He struggled to turn the gun to his head. Tim tried to move but was completely powerless, he couldn't even look away.

A bang was heard around the barn that day and then the sound of someone falling to the ground. Tim could move again and slowly and sadly walked towards the man. He shed a few tears and turned away. Jay was dead.

The bullet to the stomach didn't kill Jay. But now he was dead. He was still alive even when Tim thought he was the only one left. He was always alive. Tim passed out.

He woke up in a field next to the barn. The barn was gone now, replaced with charred remains of a perfectly good building. He looked next to him and found the half melted skull mask with an address written on it. There was only one solution to end all of this. He needed to kill Alex.

And then himself...

Thanks for reading!

Who did you think was the skull man before this chapter? Answer in a review if you fancy!


	10. Entry 97

Not as exciting as the last one but i like it:)

It was a regular day.

Brian woke up at 7:03 am and did his morning routine. After this he went off to the hospital to see if they had found Alex yet.

Of course, they hadn't.

So Brian decided to go to the library. He was already almost done watching the entries and was about to watch entry 86.

He had an eerie feeling about this one, he had had this feeling since watching the hooded man die. But he chose to ignore it and kept watching them.

As he booted up the computer the screen flickered for a second then went back to normal. It reminded him of Alex's laptop that still didn't work.

The entry was one of the best ones he had seen, until something happened-he saw himself, dead.

As soon as the image of him dead came into view he heard static in his ears. Brian looked around and noticed no one was there, not even workers. Brian ran towards the door, only to be stopped by a white hand.

'The white hand on your shoulder isn't real...' Brian thought to himself, but the hand didn't budge, 'don't turn around.'

The hand was cold and lifeless. But he could feel dark power in it, like it was drawing him near. This must have been what happened to Alex.

Brian tried to move but he couldn't. He only had one choice. He turned his head and looked behind him. Nothing.

There was no white hand or anything. He was imagining it. He started walking to the door and exited.

When he went through the door, he found himself in his hotel room.

"No, this can't be happening!" Brian shouted.

All of a sudden, a knock came at his window. Brian tensed up and looked for a place to hide. He found the closet and went in.

As he went in he heard the creak of the window opening, and footsteps. After 5 minutes he heard the window shut and got out of the closet.

Suddenly, a mask was pulled over his face. He turned around and found a man with a white mask on. Brian blacked out.

When Brian woke up, it was dark out. The only light was a... Burning barn. Brian watched as Alex ran out of the barn towards him.

"Your gunna pay for this!" Alex shouted as he ran for Brian. Brian ran as fast as he could away from Alex but he was too tired, and blacked out again.

This time, it was day when Brian woke up. He was in a field in the ruins of a charred barn. In the distance he saw someone.

Brian grabbed a brick, and his behind a wall. As the person got closer Brian got more tensed. When he thought the person was close enough, he lunged out.

"Brian?!" The man said surprised.

Brian dropped the brick, "Tim..."


End file.
